1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat belt clips and more particularly pertains to a new seat belt clip for preventing the shoulder strap portion of a seat belt from being pulled too tight on the chest of a user by the seat belt retracting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat belt clips is known in the prior art. More specifically, seat belt clips heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,625 by Lynch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,910 by Barr et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,198 by Murphy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,470 by Doty; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,470 by Schwanz et al; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,119 by Chang.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new seat belt clip. The inventive device includes first and second arms each having inner and outer faces, a tab portion, an elongate cross portion coupled to the tab portion of the respective arm and a plurality of spaced apart elongate fingers outwardly extending from the cross portion of the respective arm. The inner faces of the first and second arms face. The first and second arms are pivotally coupled together at a fulcrum positioned between the tab portions of the arms adjacent the cross portions of the arms. The fingers of the first arm and the fingers of the second arm are biased towards one another.
In these respects, the seat belt clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the shoulder strap portion of a seat belt from being pulled too tight on the chest of a user by the seat belt retracting mechanism.